Uke, No! Seme, Yes!
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Jago berantem. Penampilan sexy. Lebih agresif ketimbang Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa kalau sudah diranjang Sasuke selalu menang. Kenapa bisa begitu? Naruto pun tidak mengerti, bad sumary, sasunaru, boy x boy


Berpacaran ama pangeran es macam Sasuke emang kudu agresif. Mau ngajak kencan yang sms Naruto duluan. Mau pelukan yang nerjang duluan pasti Naruto. Mau ciuman jelas yang nyosor duluan Naruto.

Kadang mikir, nie kayaknya yang cocok posisi seme tuh sebenarnya Naruto. Habis biasanya seme lebih agresif ketimbang uke kan?

Sudah gitu Naruto juga wajahnya lebih macho ketimbang Sasuke. Kulitnya tan. Biasanya orang berkulit rada kecokelatan itu sexy. Jago berantem. Sekalinya berantem bisa jatuhin dua puluh orang dewasa.

Kulitnya kasar dan terkadang dipenuhi luka. Cowok yang penuh luka, berarti cowok banget kan? Tak lupa otot-otot di perut dan di lengan yang menonjol. Jadi Naruto cocok kan, masuk kriteria seme?

Terus Sasuke apa coba? Kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat. Wajah cantik. Seperti artis, model. Badan kurus. Tinggi sih, tapi cuma beda tiga cm ama Naruto. Sasuke 168 dan Naruto 165. Kalo rambut ayamnya turun karena basah, pasti keliatan panjang deh rambutnya. Kayak cewek. Jelas sudah Sasuke tidak cocok untuk jadi seme.

Tapi kenyataan itu memang sungguh menyakitkan.

Walaupun jago berantem. Penampilan sexy. Lebih agresif ketimbang Sasuke. Entah kenapa kalau sudah diranjang Sasuke selalu menang. Kenapa bisa begitu? Naruto pun tidak mengerti.

Seperti saat ini, saat bangun dari tempat tidur, sekujur tubuh Naruto sakit semua. Terutama dibagian bokong. Pas jalan pun Naruto mesti megang tembok dulu. Kalau kagak bisa jatuh. Naruto benar-benar kesal.

Dia lebih cocok jadi seme, kenapa kalau keluar dari kamar, dia terus yang seluruh tubuhnya punya banyak tanda? Kenapa dia terus yang harus merasakan jalan terpincang-pincang? Bukankah itu mengesalkan?

Lebih parahnya lagi Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu, hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya saja. Seperti menyeringgai. Sambil minum secangkir kopi hangat dan makan roti isi tomat. Wajahnya bener-bener minta dihajar Naruto.

"Teme jelek, kau yang melakukan, mestinya tanggung jawab. Bantuin kek?!" teriak Naruto di pagi hari yang damai dan tenang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas. Sekali lagi sudut bibirnya terangkat. Lalu ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphone. Demi apa? Sasuke ngeselin banget. Itulah pikiran Naruto saat melihat reaksi Sasuke, setelah diteriaki.

"Teme!"

Pagi yang tenang pun mulai terusik dengan teriakan Naruto.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Shonen-ai, Bahasa urakan, Typo, Gaje, Penulis amatir dll**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

*****O.O*****

Naruto tidak suka jadi uke. Yah cowok manapun pasti gak mau jadi uke. Jadi uke pasti selalu menderita. Pasti selalu merasakan kesakitan. Selain itu uke identik dengan cewek dalam hubungan sesama lelaki. Naruto tidak mau jadi pihak ceweknya. Naruto mau jadi pihak cowoknya.

Tapi gimana caranya?

Se-agresif apapun Naruto, ia tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Sasuke di atas ranjang. Kenapa bisa gitu sih? Padahal Naruto kuat. Padahal Sasuke keliatan lemah. Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menang?

Apapun terjadi dia harus jadi seme?

Naruto pun menggebrak meja makan. Menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas, namun kembali menekuni roti isi tomatnya.

"Teme, aku tidak mau di bawah terus. Aku mau di atas, karena akulah yang paling cocok di atas!" pinta Naruto tegas.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan mudahnya menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Yeiy makasih teme!"

Naruto pun menerjang dan memeluk Sasuke. Senang permintaannya langsung diterima dengan mudah. Dengan begini ia tidak perlu merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Oh ya teme, hari ini kau ada rapat OSIS yah? Berarti pulang telat?" tanya Naruto beruntun setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang masih SMU. Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka tinggal bersama. Yah di Jepang bukan hal yang asing, sepasang kekasih tinggal serumah. Walaupun belum menikah.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kubuatkan bekal untukmu yah teme. OSIS itu kan capek. Apalagi badanmu kurus. Jadi kau harus makan yang banyak. Tidak boleh beli di luar karena tidak sehat," tawar Naruto yang langsung menuju dapur, untuk membuatkan bekal.

Sebentar deh. Perasaan Naruto bilang pengen jadi seme. Kenapa dia malah yang buatin bekal untuk Sasuke? Biasanya yang buat bekal itu uke kan?

Yah Naruto memang jago masak sih. Soalnya dari kecil sudah tinggal sendiri. Maklum Naruto kan yatim piatu. Jadi masak sudah menjadi kelebihannya. Selain itu bikin sendiri lebih hemat, ketimbang beli di luar. Sebagai anak yang tidak punya orang tua. Dia harus belajar hemat. Soalnya tidak ada yang biayain kehidupannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin dibahas sekarang. Masalahnya Naruto pengen jadi seme. Tapi kenapa dia yang buatin bekal untuk Sasuke? Harusnya Sasuke kan?

Yah memang sih Sasuke gak pandai masak. Pegang pisau aja tidak pernah. Maklum Sasuke ini anak orang kaya. Alias seorang tuan muda. Masuk dapur pun jarang. Sarapan pagi ini juga, sebenarnya buatan Naruto, tapi yang nyiapin Sasuke. Tomatnya sudah dipotongin Naruto semalam. Jadi kalau Naruto bangun kesiangan, Sasuke tinggal makan roti isi tomat.

Naruto tahu Sasuke ini maniak tomat. Jadi tinggal potongin tomat aja. Nanti Sasuke tinggal naruh tomat ke dalam rotinya.

Kalau kopi yah kan mudah dibuat. Pada dasarnya Sasuke hanya bisa bikin kopi dan masak air saja. Selebihnya tidak bisa. Itupun buat kopi diajarkan Naruto.

Soalnya sebelum tinggal dengan Naruto, yang buatin kopi selalu pembantunya. Karena sekarang hanya tinggal berdua, mau tidak mau Sasuke mesti mandiri kan?

Tapi sekali lagi bukan itu yang dibahas. Masalahnya kenapa Naruto yang buat bekal untuk Sasuke? Sudah begitu kata-kata Naruto, seperti seorang istri yang perhatian pada suaminya.

Sepertinya kita mendapatkan alasan kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menjadi seme. Soalnya Naruto itu orang yang perhatian dan jago masak. Sejujurnya itu cocok untuk jadi uke.

"Nah sudah jadi!" ungkap Naruto senang dan langsung menaruh bekalnya di atas meja makan.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat," pamit Sasuke.

"Teme aku ijinin yah, tidak masuk. Badanku masih sakit semua."

"Hn."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar teme!"

Terlihat Naruto yang membenarkan dasi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak rapi. SMU Sasuke dan Naruto memang seragamnya memakai blazer, kemeja dan dasi. Sasuke memang tidak bisa pakai dasi. Sudah dibilang Sasuke itu tuan muda. Yang mengurus dirinya adalah pembantu, termasuk memakaikan dasi.

Kalau Naruto sih, memang jarang pakai dasi. Tapi kalau hari senin, murid-murid diharuskan berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. Maklum senin biasanya kan upacara. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus bisa pakai dasi. Dan karena Naruto hidup sendiri, maka ialah yang memakaikan dasinya sendiri.

Namun entah kenapa Naruto yang memakaikan dasi untuk Sasuke. Seperti seorang istri yang memakaikan dasinya pada sang suami. Eng... rasanya ini alasan lainnya kenapa Naruto cocok jadi uke deh...

"Sudah selesai. Ohw aku lupa!"

Berikutnya Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Lalu mulai menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat memegang pinggang Naruto. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Tapi lama-lama keduanya melakukan lebih dari itu. Seakan-akan keduanya tidak puas jika hanya kecupan biasa.

Terutama Sasuke. Dia ini orang yang tidak pernah puas. Sekalinya melakukan hal yang disukai, pasti tidak akan bisa berhenti. Apalagi bagi Sasuke ciuman Naruto sudah menjadi narkoba untuknya. Sekali dipakai maka akan terus-terusan dinikmati.

Sasuke pun menggigit bibir Naruto. Lalu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Saling beradu lidah dan berakhir menjelejahi setiap detail rongga mulut pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Setelah puas dan memang sudah saatnya untuk mengambil nafas. Kalau tidak, bisa mati.

Sasuke tidak cukup sampai disitu. Ia mengecup kening turun ke mata. Lalu ke hidung. Ke pipi. Terus sampai ke telinga. Dan berakhir ke leher. Terus dan terus. Sasuke tidak berhenti mengecup tiap detail bagian atas Naruto.

"Enghhh..."

Apalagi dengan ditambah suara seperti tadi. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Meraba-raba bagian dalam kaus hitam Naruto. Sasuke memang begitu. Kalau sudah suka sesuatu, pasti keterusan.

Seperti pada saat minum jus tomat. Satu kotak jus tomat saja, tidak akan cukup bagi Sasuke. Butuh puluhan, barulah Sasuke merasa puas. Kalau Sasuke punya perut karet, mungkin bisa ratusan. Sayangnya perut Sasuke gak terbuat dari karet. Jadi puluhan saja sudah cukup. Meskipun dalam hati pengen minum lagi.

Waktu baca novel yang disukai pun juga begitu. Harus sampai selesai bacanya. Bahkan sampai gak ingat waktu. Selalu begitu. Sasuke akan jadi orang yang berbeda jika dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang disukai. Seperti terobsesi.

Dan lagi golongan darah Sasuke itu AB. Orang bergolongan darah AB memang suka berubah-ubah. Kadang kalem kadang agresif. Sasuke akan agresif jika dihadapkan pada hal yang disukainya. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke tidak akan bisa berhenti saat ia sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto.

**Dinn! Dinn!**

Kecuali jika ada yang menghentikannya. Seperti suara mobil itu. Mobil Neji, yang menjemputnya, untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Neji, pasti akan berlanjut sampai bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia selalu kesal, jika ada yang mengganggunya.

"Jangan salahkan Neji, teme. Memang sudah waktunya sekolah. Kau kan murid teladan. Mau gelar teladanmu dihapus, gara-gara telat?" ungkap Naruto.

Mood buruk Sasuke pun perlahan hilang. Kadang kata-kata Naruto memang Selalu membuatnya tenang dan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kalem. Mereka memang pasangan yang bertolak belakang. Tapi juga saling melengkapi. Kalau Naruto yang panas, Sasuke yang mendinginkan. Kalau Sasuke yang panas, Naruto yang mendinginkan.

Bagaikan Matahari dan Bulan, yang selalu bergantian tugasnya menjaga bumi. Saat siang tugasnya matahari. Saat malam tugasnya bulan. Selalu seperti itu.

"Hn, aku berangkat."

Sasuke pun akhirnya berangkat sekolah. Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sendirian lagi. Bosan sih. Tapi untung ada komik yang bakal menemaninya. Yah kalau Sasuke suka novel. Maka Naruto suka komik.

"Hae, dasar teme mesum, selalu seperti ini deh, kalau sedang ciuman. Nambah lagi deh, tan...?!"

"What the hell?! Teme jelek kenapa aku jadi uke lagi!" teriak Naruto, yang baru sadar, kalau tanda ditubuhnya bertambah lagi, gara-gara adegan tadi. Baru sadar juga kalau lagi-lagi Sasuke memenangkan pertarungan lidah. Baru sadar juga, seharusnya itu terjadi pada uke.

Padahal tadi sudah senang-senang, diperbolehkan jadi seme. Padahal tadi Sasuke sudah setuju. Yah, Naruto sabar aja deh, mungkin Sasuke lupa akan janjinya, memperbolehkanmu jadi seme.

Apa boleh buat kan, Sasuke itu kalau udah berhubungan denganmu, jadi lupa segalanya. Jadi lupa mestinya Sasuke yang jadi uke, bukan seme. Naruto juga menikmatinya bukan? Lupa kalau harusnya jadi seme. Lupa kalau udah disentuh Sasuke, tubuhmu jadi lemes dan gak berdaya.

Mungkin itu salah satu alasan juga, Naruto yang agresif, gak bisa jadi seme. Karena kalau udah berhubungan intim, tubuh Naruto tidak pernah bisa gerak.

Soalnya Sasuke selalu tahu titik lemah Naruto dan selalu menyerang di titik – titik lemah itu. Membuat Naruto langsung gak berkutik. Bisa dibilang orang kuat pun, pasti jadi lemah, kalau diserang dibagian titik lemahnya.

Tidak perlu mengambek begitu Naruto. Tenang saja, yang tahu kau jadi uke kan hanya Sasuke. Sementara teman-teman dan keluarga tidak ada yang tahu. Wajar, soalnya mereka menganggap, yang cocok jadi uke pasti Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu pasif dan yang aktif Naruto.

Mereka gak sadar, Sasuke kan jenius. Mengalahkan orang kuat tak perlu pakai fisik, cukup pakai otak. Apalagi Naruto bodoh. Jadi mudah baginya menjadikan berandalan macam Naruto, menjadi seorang uke. Cukup menyerang di titik lemah, Naruto pasti tidak berdaya.

Ah, pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang indah dan tenang. Saking tenangnya, suara teriakan Naruto yang kesal, karena jadi uke lagi, bisa terdengar sampai ke tetangga sebelah. Untungnya mereka sudah terbiasa, dengan teriakan Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil Neji. Seraya membaca novel di dalam mobil dan tak lupa earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Neji, ia cukup sweatdrop dengan teriakan Naruto di dalam apartemen mungil.

"Naruto bersemangat seperti biasa, yah," ungkap Neji.

"Hn."

"Hei, Sasuke yang jadi Seme itu kau atau Naruto?" tanya Neji kemudian, seraya menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Neji. Novel ditangannya lebih menarik ketimbang pertanyaan Neji, soalnya.

"Kau tahu terkadang aku bingung. Menurutku kau yang uke dan Naruto yang seme. Tapi kenapa yang sering pakai plester di leher Naruto yah?"

"Berhenti bertanya yang macam-macam Neji. Lebih baik kau pikirkan apa proposalmu sudah selesai?" tanya balik Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurut Sasuke tidak penting.

"Sudah kok ini!"

Sasuke membaca proposal yang diberikan Neji di dalam mobil. Itung-itung mengusir kebosanan, selama dalam perjalanan.

"Hari ini kau lembur Neji. Proposalmu salah semua. Ulangi dari awal!" perintah Sasuke.

"Besok saja yah, Sasuke. Aku ada kencan dengan Gaara," pinta Neji dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sasuke. Walaupun datar, entah mengapa bisa membuat Neji meneguk ludahnya. Mungkin karena aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Ba...baiklah aku akan batalkan kencan dengan Gaara," ujar Neji yang akhirnya menurut juga.

Entah mengapa Neji merasa walaupun wajah dan postur tubuh Sasuke terlihat uke. Tapi auranya itu loh. Bisa membuat laki-laki dan perempuan tunduk dihadapannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sasuke jadi ketua OSIS, auranya benar-benar membuat orang – orang bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan kadang membuat Neji berpikir, kalau yang jadi seme pastilah Sasuke, bukan Naruto.

Mengingat Neji sendiri pun tidak pernah bisa membantah perintah Sasuke. Aura bossy Sasuke, juga pasti salah satu alasan, yang membuatnya jadi seme, hingga detik ini.

*****END*****


End file.
